Sobbin' Women and Their Mountain Men
by AlyssaWinchester1982
Summary: Seven brothers live by themselves in a cabin in the woods. They soon fall in love with seven towns girls. Kidnappings, a baby, shotgun wedding, and a runaway bride and groom.
1. Chapter 1: Going to town

**Hey, Welcome to my new story and new account. I have been trying to improve my writing and I hope you all enjoy this story.**

It was 1850, in the middle of May. In the small town of St. John in the Oregon Territory, a wedding was about to take place that would change St. John's forever.

The Pontipee farm was about 12 miles from St. John up in the Mountains. The farm was rather, over 100 acres with a barn and a small house in the middle. That house was home to seven brothers.

The oldest brother was Adam. He was 29. He had fiery red hair like all of his brothers. Adam had a large broad chest with a lot of muscles from working hard on the farm. He was load, stubborn, and very demanding. He was very protective of his little brothers and had basically raised them.

Benjamin is the next oldest at the age of 27. He was a quiet man, following Adam wordlessly. He only stepped out of his shell around animals. He was riding horses almost all the time. He was very quiet and caring.

Caleb was 25. He was the book worm of the family. He loved reading and drawing. He never would do it around his brothers though, he was afraid of being teased. He was everyone's friend and very trusted.

Next came Daniel, aged 22. You could always count on Dan to make a joke and liven up a room. He was very optimistic, loud, happy, and funny.

Daniel's twin, Ephraim, was the complete opposite of him. Ephraim was the quiet brother, even more than Ben. He hardly even said a word, so when he did, you listened. He had a magnificent work ethic. He was very sweet and kind.

After the twins came Frankincense, called Frank for short. He was 20 years old. You never want to make him mad, or else you would have to face his red headed temper. He was always mad about something. He started many, many fights.

And finally, the baby of the family, Gideon. Gideon was a small man at the age of 18. Being small made him very quick and nimble, but not nearly as strong as his brothers. He was sensitive and easily scared.

Now, these seven brothers lived in a mud pit. Their home was a mess, and the food was horrible. Their Ma had died when Gideon was only five, so from an early age, they had had to learn to do it all themselves. And to be honest, Gideon wasn't much of a housewife.

So, the six youngest brothers told Adam that he should get married so someone would cook and clean for them. Adam just ignored them and told them to shut up. But he knew that he needed to. So, he decided that the next time he went into town to trade he would bring back a wife.

That brings us to that fateful day in May. Adam went into town to sell the beaver furs that they had shot that winter. He rode into town whistling and pulled up in front of the general store.

He watched three young girls walk by, giggling to each other. He smiled at them and then to the general store owner, "Howdy Mr. Hollom!" He called waving his hand in greeting.

Mr. Hollom looked up from the newspaper he had been reading on the front porch. "Howdy Adam." He said in reply.

Adam started to unload his wagon. He lifted the beaver furs onto his shoulder and went into the store.

Mrs., Hollom and her two daughters, Dorcas and Jenny, were working inside. Mrs. Hollom and Dorcas were behind the counter and young Jenny, who was no older than eight, was organizing the ribbons.

Adam looked over at Dorcas thoughtfully. She was a hard-working girl. She could be a good wife.

Dorcas was 20, same age as Frank. She was tall and very outspoken. She argued a lot and was very protective of her little sister. Even though she was kind of sassy, she could cook, clean, sew, and had been working in her parents store for as long as Adam can remember.

Adam walked over to her and smiled brightly, "Good day Dorcas. You look lovely as always." He greeted.

Dorcas looked up, her brown curls bouncing, "Good day Mr. Pontipee." She greeted with a wave of her hand. Adam saw a sparkle on her hand and looked closer. On her left hand was a simple silver ring with a small purple stone.

"Old Nathan finally popped the question?" Adam asked with a forced smile.

"That I did." A smooth voice said behind him. Adam turned to see Nathan Starffon. Nathan was a tall, well dressed gentleman. He was a middle-class man, but the way he acted, one would think he was the king of Spain. He had thick black hair and thick eyebrows. He had a thin mustache that looked like a hairy caterpillar taking a nap on his face. He was in his late forties and marrying a girl over twenty years his junior. Adam found this rather creepy.

Adam forced another smile, "Well, Congratulations you two!" He proclaimed.

Nathan walked around the counter and wrapped an arm around Dorcas saying, "Why thank you Adam." Adam could not help but notice how Dorcas stiffened slightly when Nathan touched her.

Adam turned to Mrs. Hollom, who had been weighing the furs he had brought in. "You have about 20 pounds here Mr. Pontipee." She told him.

Adam nodded and asked, "And how much is beaver worth this year?" He asked.

"Six dollars a pound." Was the reply he got.

"Okay then, I'll trade you for a new plow, two tubs of lard, 20 pounds of chewing tobacco, and you wouldn't happen to have an extra wife in stock would ya? I'm looking for one of them." He said leaning against the counter.

Mrs. Hollom frowned at him. Dorcas raised her eyebrows and sassed back, "Any special brand?"

Mrs. Hollom frowned at her daughter and then raised an eyebrow at Adam. "Well look at that, thinking you can come in here and trade for a wife like she was a bag of meal!"

Adam flushed slightly and tried to explain himself. "Oh no ma'am. I didn't mean it like that ma'am."

She raised a finger at him and spoke harshly saying, "Well let me tell you, none of our gals are going to go off with you to bear county and work her fingers to the bone for some ornerier backwoodsmen."

Just then the front door opened, and three young ladies walked in, Sarah Kine, Liza May, and Martha Halby.

Sarah Kine was a sweet, quiet girl from back east. She had long light brown hair and green eyes. She was very sensible girl, especially for a 17-year-old.

Liza May was an 18-year-old. She had dirty blonde almost brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was a very smart girl, she loved to read and loved to talk. He was really sweet, if a little loud.

Martha Halby was 19. She was a very conservative girl. She followed all the rules and made sure everyone ese did as well. She had waist length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Morning Mrs. Hollom!" Sarah called happily.

"Morning Sarah." Mrs. Hollom said walking over to the three girls.

"We're having a quilting bee!" Liza exclaimed happily.

"We thought you might have a few odds and ends we could use." Martha explained.

"I'll see what I have." Mrs. Hollom said.

Adam looked the girls over. They were all very pretty and young. "Well, how about these gals?" He asked Mrs. Hollom.

Mrs. Hollom strictly replied, "Oh no! These girls are not available."

"Why? They married?" Adam asked

"They are spoken for." Mrs. Hollom replied putting an arm around Liza.

Adam laughed. "Oh, just spoken for. You had me scared." He walked around the girls looking them over."

"I am telling you. These girls are promised to be wed!" Mrs. Hollom yelled.

"Well a lady can change her mind, can't she?" Adam said grinning. The girls looked down at their feet, "Well you are all pretty, fresh, and young. But I ain't deciding nothing till I look them all over." He then turned and left the store in a hurry.

"What a strange man." Martha remarked turning back to the fabric.

Outside, Adam walked into the town square looking at all the females as they walked past him. He judged every girl. "Pretty and trim but kind of slim." He muttered as a thin tall girl walked by. "Got big eyes but oh that size." He thought as a short girl skipped by.

Adam kept walking till he came to a building. The building had a big sign on it that read "SANDERS RESTURANT!" in big letters. He stopped as he saw a pretty blonde girl in the courtyard chopping wood. And right then and there, Adam knew, She was his future wife.


	2. Chapter 2: How about marrying me?

Milly Albright was a strong, beautiful woman. She was 24, unmarried, and living without her parents. She had wavy blonde hair all the way down her back and green eyes. She also had a bad temper, everyone in town knew, don't mess with Milly.

Milly was the young woman that Adam had seen chopping wood in the yard of the restaurant. Adam smiled at her and watched her work before he started to walk to her. He wasn't really sure how to start the conversation.

Just then, another young woman came to the door and called out, "Milly! Pa says there are half a dozen men in here yelling for their dinners and you out here chopping wood!"

Milly scooped up the wood and yelled back, "I'm coming Ruth. Keep your bloomers on." She then disappeared inside.

Adam smiled. She was a hard worker and used to cooking for many men. Not to mention how pretty she was. She was definitely the gal for him.

Adam walked into the restaurant. It was big and warm. Animal furs lined the walls, along with a few deer heads and some impressive looking rifles.

He watched as Milly served the dinner to the men. She chatted happily to them and cracked a few jokes. As she walked by him, Adam got a whiff of her food. It smelled incredible.

The owner of the restaurant, Mr. Sanders walked over to Adam and asked, "See anything you like?"

Adam nodded, "Could be, but first I better sample that cooking." And with that he walked over to the big tale and sat at the end of it, watching Milly. After he sat, Ruth Sanders came over to get his order.

"What can I get you sir?" She asked holding a pot of fresh coffee.

Ruth was young, only 16, but she had a heart of gold. She hated fighting and mean words. She was kind to everyone, no matter what. She loved to bake, especially pies.

Adam smiled at her, "Whatever that young lady is serving is fine with me." He replied.

Ruth nodded and walked away. She told Milly to serve Adam dinner. Milly glanced over at him and nodded.

Suddenly a rough, skinny man grabbed Milly's chest in his hands. "I reckon I'll take my dessert now Milly." He slurred, obviously drunk.

Adam jumped up and marched over, grabbing the man by his collar. "Hey. That ain't no way to treat a lady!" He yelled.

The man looked confused and struggled against Adam, "Butt out of this mister!" He yelled trying to act touch. Adam scuffed and shoved the drunk out the front door and out into the square. Adam then shut the door behind him,

He turned to see Milly staring at him, looking stunned. Adam looked a little sheepish, "I uh, hope my interfering don't cause you no trouble ma'am." He said to her.

Milly smiled at him, "Oh. No trouble at all. I appreciate what you did."

Adam looked into the black copper pot she was holding, "That stew?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Milly replied with a smile.

"Looks good enough to eat." Adam exclaimed with a grin. He sat back down at the table.

"Here have some, I'm the best cook this side of the Rocky's." She said proudly as she served him the steaming stew. Adam started to eat, and after his first bite he looked up in amazement and exclaimed,

"Why! This stew don't even need no ketchup!" Adam grinned as he thought about eating this cooking every day.

"Here have some more, it will be no extra charge." She said as she gave him a little more. They both paused and looked into each other's eyes.

Ruth and her father came out of the kitchen and saw them. Ruth smiled, she always had been hoping that Milly would find a man to take care of her, and they looked very cute together.

Mr. Sanders didn't think it was so cute. He glared at them and yelled out, "Milly!"

Milly snapped out of it and blinked. She went back to work, her cheeks pink. She kept looking back at Adam. Adam kept eating his dinner and watched her work, enjoying the view.

After he had finished eating, Adam went to find Milly. He found her out back, milking the family cow. She looked lost in thought. Adam admired her as walked to her, he leaned over the cow and spoke "The name's Adam Pontipee."

Milly jumped a little, startled and looked up at him, "Well that is an odd name I must say Mr. Pontipee." She continued to milk the cow as she looked up at him, her hair falling onto her face.

"Call me Adam." He said grinning.

"Adam." Milly said nodding. She smiled.

Adam grinned, "Your pa sure works you hard." He commented, referring to Mr. Sanders.

"Oh Mr. Sanders? He isn't my father. My parents both passed out on the trail. We got a late start and got caught in a winter storm. I moved into town a few months back." Milly said a little sadly.

Adam frowned, "All alone?" He asked concerned.

Milly stood up, she started to do other chores, feeing the chickens. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine." She said

Adam chuckled, "Well I can see that." He paused a moment and watched her work. "Milly sit a second." He said pulling the milking stool forward.

"I need to do this first." She said gathering sticks from the yard. Adam walked over and made her look at him.

"Now you listen to me. Sit." He said forcefully. Milly blinked and sat on the stool looking at him.

Adam knelt next to her, "I've got a farm. A good farm. It has sheep, milk cow, timberlands, and 50 acres of wheat and barley. Only thing it ain't got. It ain't got a woman. So how bout it?"

Milly looked at him, confused. "How bout what?"

Adam took her hand in his and smiled saying, "How about marring me Milly?"

Milly's mouth fell open in shock. She stared at him, not saying a word.

"Milly? Did you hear me?" Adam asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course, I did!" She said standing up quickly. The sticks in her lap fell onto the ground. She walked away from him. "I don't know anything about you. How you live and such." She explained.

Adam started to gather the sticks for her, "I know it's short notice. It would have been fitting to meet on a Sunday leaving church. Then six months later, I would've asked, could I walk you home? Then for the next two or three years, I would've sat in your front parlor every Wednesday night. Then finally I would have asked your Pa, could I marry you. At least that's the way my ma would've wanted me to do it." Adam sighed and stood up, "But you see, there just isn't time. I've got to be back tonight to tend to my stock. It will be another five months before I get back down here after the harvest. Are you really going to keep a fellow waiting all that time, just for a little eastern tradition?" He asked her, holding her hands.

Milly look down and smiled, "Well, I'll have to finish my chores first." She said shyly.

Adam grinned widely and cheered, "YEHAW! I knew from the second I laid eyes on you, you was the gal for me!" He hugged her tightly and started to walk off.

Milly frowned and called after him, "Adam!" Adam turned and looked at her. "How far is it up to the farm?" She asked.

"About 12 miles." Adam answered leaning on the fence.

"Most people think that would be real lonely, but I could use some loneliness after this restaurant. Always when I hear those men yelling for their supper, I think how wonderful it would be to cook and care for one man." Milly gushed.

Adam scratched his head and got a bit worried "Yeah…My wagon is down by the shop. I'll go get the preacher, some rings, I'll get a shave and bath, and I'll meet you in a little bit." He walked off again.

"Adam!" Milly called again.

Adam turned and looked at her, "You aren't changing your mind, now are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Well…No." Milly said.

Adam grinned and walked over, "Good." He said with a grin. He then pulled her close and kissed her gently. She was stiff at first, but she then relaxed into his arms. Adam pulled away and then finally left to go get a bath.

Milly watched him go then turned to the door way to see Mrs. Sanders and Ruth watching her along with Eliza, who was Ruth's 12-year-old sister. Ruth rushed over to her friend. "Are you planning on spending time alone with Adam Pontipee?"

Mrs. Sanders and Eliza followed Ruth over. Milly smiled slightly, "I guess you could say that." Eliza tugged on Milly's arm. When Milly looked down at her, Eliza asked,

"Do you like him Milly?" She looked really excited.

Milly smiled, "I guess so. We're getting married!" The three women looked at each other in shock and all started speaking at the same time.

"Can I be in the wedding Ma?"

"Married? Milly, you weren't even being courted."

"Oh! it's so romantic!"

Mrs. Sanders frowned and said, "Hun, you just met him."

"I know. But he gave me three years in five minutes." Milly sighed signing happily. Ruth grinned, getting excited.

"Milly there is something you should know about Adam and his family." Mrs. Sanders warned putting her hand on Milly's shoulder.

"I know all I need to know, there is real goodness in his eyes, just like my pa. I always dreamed a man like that would come and take me away." Milly said grinning at the people who had basically become her family.

"I am worried about you and your dreaming. When you wake up, you are going to be married, and marrying is for life." Mrs. Sanders said sadly.

Milly hugged Mrs. Sanders and said, "Aren't you the one who is always trying to get me married?"

"Yes, but to one of our town boys Milly. Not a scruffy mountain man!" Mrs. Sanders said looking super upset.

Milly dropped her arms, "I tried. Again, and again, but every time I thought about saying yes to one of them, I would get this shaking feeling in my stomach. When I said yes to Adam, I waited for that feeling, but it never came! I feel just fine."

Ruth looked at her mother, "Ma, Milly is smart. She wouldn't say yes to a bad man." Mrs. Sanders looked at her daughter and sighed saying

"I guess that's true." She sighed again and said, "Well come on! Ruth, finish Milly's chores. Eliza go help Milly pack."

And with that, the four women rushed off. Mrs. Sanders went and got a fresh new dress for Milly to wear. Ruth finished Milly's chores and went to help get the bride ready.

Meanwhile, Adam had a bath and shaved his face. He looked like a totally new man. He then walk to Father Elcott's home. He knocked on the door and a young girl opened it.

Alice was 16 and Ruth Sanders best friend. She was very pretty. She had golden curls and ocean blue eyes. She was really shy, being a pastor's child meant that she spent a lot of time at home or at church. She loved children and often helped with the babies at church.

Adam smiled at her, "Hello there. Is Father Elcott here?" Alice nodded and disappeared into the house. A little while later a grey-haired man appeared.

"Can I help you son?" He asked Adam.

"Yes sir. My name is Adam Pontipee and I am getting married. I was wondering if you could perform the ceremony?" Adam asked politely

Father Elcott smiled, "I would be pleased to. May I ask who you are marrying?" He asked.

Adam then realized he didn't know Milly's last name. "Milly sir. The young lady who works for the Sanders." He answered.

The pastor's eyes went wide, and he turned pale. "Milly? Milly Albright? Our Milly?"

Alice appeared next to her father, "Pa what's the matter?" She asked seeing how shocked he looked.

Her father stared at Adam. "Mr. Pontipee here is going to marry Milly." Alice glanced worriedly at Adam. Milly was a big part of their church and often was over at their house spending time with Alice, she was very close to their family.

Her father snapped out of the trance he had been in, "Well come inside, I think we had better talk." Adam stepped inside the home.

A little while later, Milly and the Sanders appeared at the house. Adam had gotten a talking to from Father Elcott. He had promised to treat Milly right and to follow God's word. Father Elcott was still worried but he agreed to marry them.

With Mr. and Mrs. Sanders as their witnesses, Adam and Milly exchanged rings and vows. Father Elcott proclaimed them to be man and wife. Adam gently kissed her. Ruth, Eliza, and Alice were watching in the background and swooning.

Adam and Mr. Sanders loaded Milly's things onto the wagon as Milly said goodbye. She hugged everyone tightly and promised to visit. Ruth and Alice almost started crying as Adam lifted his new wife onto the wagon.

With a crack of his whip, Adam set the horses off. As they rode past the general store, Mrs. Hollom saw them and almost fainted. Milly of all people, she was appalled. One women living with seven men! It was indecent.

Adam drove them out of town and they started the long journey home.


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Brothers

Caleb Pontipee had just spent the three hours picking watermelons. He was carrying a crate of them up to the house when he saw that his eldest brother had returned. He plopped the crate on the front porch and turned to see his brother help a young woman out of the wagon. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring.

Adam looked a little sheepish, "This here is my brother Caleb. Caleb, this is my wife...Milly." Caleb almost fainted, he stared at the pretty girl in shock.

"Brother?" Milly questioned looking at Adam, she shook her head to reset herself and smiled at him, "How are you brother Caleb?"

Caleb chuckled, "Your wife? Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! Hey Eph, Dan, He got married!" He yelled behind him. Two of his younger brothers looked over from where they had been milking cows and rushed over.

Milly was rather scared, these were all very tall, well-built mean with large beards. Three of them she had never met and were staring at her.

"These are my brothers Ephraim and Daniel," Adam said as he continued to unload the wagon, dreading the fight that he knew he and Milly were going to have very soon.

Milly swallowed and greeted them, "How are you brother Daniel, Brother Ephraim. Which is Ephraim, and which is Daniel?" She asked.

Both brothers answered together, "Me!" Caleb then burst out laughing.

Milly turned to Adam, "You didn't tell me you had any brothers." She said accusingly.

Adam couldn't bring himself to look at her, "It must have been the wedding. It threw it out of my head." Milly just narrowed her eyes. The three brothers snickered at their older brother, being scared by his new wife.

Benjamin had heard the yelling and came to the front of the house to see what was going on. He was a mess, his hair had hey in it, his pants were torn, his face was caked in mud, and his shirt was untucked and dirty. He walked around and stood next to Adam and saw Milly.

Adam looked at him and sighed, "This is Benjamin." He said to Milly.

"How are you brother Benjamin?" Milly asked as she took in his appearance. She couldn't believe how dirty he looked.

Ben looked down at his clothes and slowly tucked his shirt in, feeling uncomfortable with Milly staring. "Fine." He said in response.

Before anyone could say anything else, Adam grabbed Milly's hand, "Let's go into the house." He said pulling her gently.

Milly looked at the other men, "Do you all live around here?" She asked.

Caleb chuckled, "Not around. Here." He said pointing to the building. The four brothers laughed. Adam felt overwhelmed.

"I really think we should go into the house now." He exclaimed pulling Milly in.

Milly had been expecting a large beautiful farmhouse with big rooms and a nice clean kitchen. The house sure had a big living room, but it was filthy. Dirty clothes were everywhere, dirt and mud were all over the floor.

On one side of the room, there was a big stone fireplace which had two sofas facing it. A man was lying on one of two the sofas, a duck was on the other one. A bookshelf held guns and bullets next to the sofas, but it was covered in dust. The rug in front of the fireplace was so dusty it looked grey, but if you looked closely you could tell it was really a dark blue.

On the other side of the room, there was a big staircase leading upstairs. Around it were a bunch of wooden chairs and a table. The table was covered in junk. There were a few books but mostly guns and a few dirty dishes. There was a guitar in the corner and a rocking horse.

Next, to the front door, there was a coat rack which looked a few coats away from breaking. Next to it was a pile of muddy boots. There was also a barrel which had a few more guns, a few axes, and a pitchfork.

Milly slowly stepped into the house, looking around slowly. "What a nice, big room." She said slowly. The five men had followed her into the house. Her brothers-in-law plopped down on the chairs near the stairs.

Adam nodded, "I guess it could use some readying up. But now that you're here.' He motioned to her. He then went over to the man sleeping on the sofa and shook him. "Hey wake up there. Meet your sister-in-law."

Frank woke up with a start, "Holy Moses, what's that smell?" He complained.

"I had a bath!" Adam said chuckling. "Frank, this is Milly. Milly, this here is Frank."

Before Milly could say anything a door behind the stairs flew open and a skinny young man came out holding a wooden spoon which looked covered in some brown substance.

"Hey, Adam. Do we have any-Woah." Gideon stopped talking and stared at Milly. He looked amazed.

"And this here is Gideon!" Adam said proudly. "Gideon throw down that spoon, we are going to have some real cooking for a change."

Gideon looked a little mad. He dropped the spoon and spoke harshly, "Ma'am' He sat next to Ben and huffed.

Milly looked around, "Well are there any more?" She asked Adam.

"Nope! Gideon is the last born," Adam answered

Milly already couldn't remember who was who. "Well, you'll need to give me some time to put the right name with the right brother."

Adam laughed, "It's easy! Just remember your ABC's. Adam, Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon." He pointed to each brother and he said this.

Milly smiled, "Well, they are all real fine sounding names. Bible name's, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. That was Ma's idea. The ABC's that was Pa's so he could keep track of us. He had planned on using all 26 letters of the alphabet right down to Zechariah." Adam then snuck up around Gideon and gave him a noogie, "But then he got one good look at Gideon here and went down and chopped a tree down on himself." Gideon fought to get him off and the other five men laughed.

"There is one name I don't remember being in the bible." Milly said as she turned to the second youngest, "Frank. Is Frank a bible name?"

All the brothers except Frank started laughing. Frank looked away and made a fist. Milly frowned.

Caleb stood up, "Oh that's not his real name. We just call him that for short." Frank stood up quickly and glared at him. Caleb continued, "His real name i- ". He was quickly cut off by Frank punching him in the stomach. Milly jumped and gasped as the two started fighting,

Daniel then stood up, and explained, "There weren't any F names in the bible. So, Ma called him Frankincense, because he smelled so sweet." Frank then grabbed him and pulled him into the fight.

Milly watched in horror as the three men fought. Caleb had a bloody nose and currently had Frank in a headlock. "Can't you stop them?" She asked Adam holding onto him,

"Oh, you'll get used to that!" Adam said as he started to pull her around the house. He pointed up the stairs to two doors, "That is our room on the right, and that there is where to boys' sleep." He then pulled her around to the door under the stairs, "And this is the kitchen."

Milly was pulled into a large but messy room. It had a large stove on one side with a wooden table next to it. A wash bucket was under the table. In the middle of the room was a table big enough to seat at least 25 people. An icebox and a barrel of coffee were on the other wall.

There were two doors leading out of the kitchen. One lead to a room full of dirty laundry, the other to a beautiful forest full of trees. A well could just be seen behind a tree.

Adam was busy taking and explaining where everything was, but Milly wasn't listening, the room was amazing. She knew that she would love cooking in that room.

Suddenly the three fighting men fell into the room. They knocked things over as they rolled together, fighting and hurting each other. The three brothers followed the fighting and watched.

Adam frowned, he had enough. "Okay, All of you! Out. How the hell is she supposed to cook dinner with you underfoot!" He pushed all six of his little brothers out of the room.

Milly stared at him as he turned back towards her. Adam scratched the back of his neck and said, "That's the dinner bell. Ring it when you have supper ready!" He started to leave the room but the turned back to her, "It's wonderful having you here Milly. Just wonderful."

Then Adam left.

Milly looked around the room, feeling overwhelmed. "I married seven brothers." She mumbled. She couldn't believe it. But she knew she had to be strong, so she rolled up her sleeves and got to work with dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Won't be your slave

**I have come up with a few twists I want to add. Mostly affecting my favorite couple, Ephraim and Liza.**

Milly had clean the entire first floor and made a huge dinner in only about an hour. She was muttering the entire time about shaping these boys up and possibly toying with the idea of mass murder.

She set the hot chicken on the table and after she was sure it was all ready, she rang the dinner bell.

As the sound of the bell rang through the farm, all seven men came running.

Caleb ran in through the back door, he jumped into his spot at the table before Milly could acknowledge him. His hands were filthy and he was covered in mud.

The twins rushed in next, jumping on the food. They sat down and started to eat as quickly as humanly possible. When you had six brothers you had to eat quickly or not eat at all.

Ben, Frank, and Gideon ran in as well, jumping over each other to get the food. All six men gobbled down the food, reaching over each other, stealing food, and just generally having horrible manners.

Milly was horrified. She then slapped Ben's hand with a wooden spoon as he reached for a roll.

Ben jumped up, his hand in a fist. He was ready to punch but then his eyes widen as he realized it was Milly. He frowned and sat down, staring at her. "What was that for?" He mumbled in shock. He stuffed the roll into his mouth after speaking.

Milly glared at the men, "All of you! Falling on the food that way! Can't you wait for grace?" She yelled, shaking her fist.

"Who?" Daniel asked frowning.

Milly frowned right back, "You don't even know what I'm talking about!" She yelled.

Just then Adam walked in, grinning at Milly.

"Adam! Look at your brothers!" Milly said, her hands on her hips.

"Food must be good! Boys, fix me a plate." He said sitting at the head of the table. The boys began to fix him a plate of food happily.

"That's it!" Milly suddenly yelled. 'If you want to act like hogs! Then you can eat like hogs."

Milly then grabbed the edge of the huge table and pushed up with all her might. The food slid off onto the twins and Ben as the other four men stared at Milly in shock. That table was very heavy and hard to lift. She was a powerful woman.

She then turned to Adam and lectured him, "Listen to me. Just because I am a women doesn't mean I'm some weak little thing. I am not a weak-willed woman! I won't be your slave!" She then rushed out of the room, throwing the spoon behind her, hitting Caleb in the arm.

The brothers stared at each other in shock.

Milly rushed upstairs to Adam's room, shutting the door behind her. The room was kind of small with a large bed with a pretty quilt. The room was actually kind of clean. Milly grabbed her bible and sat down stiffly on the rocking chair that was seated by a window looking out into the barnyard.

A few hours later, Gideon and Daniel had clean up the dinner mess. The brothers were now hanging out in the living room. Caleb was playing his harmonica while the others chewed some tobacco.

Adam was smoking a pipe and looked over at the clock above the fireplace as it rang out signally that it was nine o'clock. "It's getting mighty late. An hour past your bedtime." He casually commented to his little brothers.

Eph and Dan exchanged a look as they tried not to laugh. Ben snickered.

"Yours too Adam," Frank said leaning forward in his chair looking at his brother. At that, the six youngest Pontipee's started laughing.

Adam looked down at his pipe thoughtfully and then threw it over his shoulder. "I am a bit sleepy." He commented before standing up and heading for the stairs.

As he did this, Caleb started to play the familiar tune of "Here comes the bride" on his harmonica. Adam continued on upstairs but yelled over his shoulder,

"Very funny Caleb!" The six brothers burst out laughing but quickly quieted down as Adam knocked on the door to his room.

"Who is it?" Milly called out softly.

"It's Adam. Your husband." Adam said puffing his chest out a bit. He could hear his brothers mocking him downstairs.

"Come in Adam." She called again just as softly.

Adam grinned, and called down to his little brothers, "Goodnight boys!"

"Goodnight Adam!" They called back up in singsongy voices.

Adam marched into his room, expecting Milly to be laying in bed naked. But she was sitting in the rocking chair, covered in a quilt still dressed. Her bible was on her knee. He stopped in his tracks, the door swinging closed behind him.

"Oh. I thought you'd be in bed." He said swallowing.

"Did you?" Milly commented softly, not looking at him.

Adam looked around the room, unsure of what to do. "Shall I turn the covers down?" He said stepping towards the bed.

"You can if you like.' Milly said. But just as Adam grabbed the covers of the bed she spoke again, "But I'm not going to bed."

"What?" Adam mumbled as she stood and faced him.

"You don't want a wife! You want a cook, a hire gal! Well, A hire gal has a right to a sleeping place of her own." She said harshly

"Now Milly, I didn't mean to-" Adam started to say

"To trick me?" Milly spat out cutting him off. Adam fell silent. Milly just shook her head at him.

"Look. If I had told you the truth you might have not come with me. And I wanted you to marry me, Milly." Adam said trying to explain.

"Sure you did. Because you knew I was young and strong and I had a lot of work left in me." Milly said not looking at him.

Adam sighed, "That is partly true. It's a rough life up here. A man needs a wife who can work alongside him."

"I'll work alongside you but I won't sleep alongside you," Milly said harshly.

"Now Milly, I-" Adam started to say

"Goodnight, Mr. Pontipee!" Milly said cutting him off again.

Adam stared at her before leaving his room. As he did this he heard his brothers run down the stairs of the house, no doubt listening at the door. When Adam got downstairs, all six brothers were trying to act as casual as possible and failing. Caleb had fallen over on the floor and Frank had the book he was "reading" upside down.

Adam felt six pairs of eyes on him and he hurriedly tried to explain, "I'm just letting her get out of her clothes. She's a little nervous."

Daniel laughed, "Yeah. _**She's**_ a little nervous?" He said looking at his fidgeting older brother.

Adam just glared and marched upstairs again, he went into his room, ignoring Milly's eyes and climbed out the open window and settled into the tree in front of it. Milly got up and came to the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Adam glanced at her and replied, "Bedding down for the night. Don't know what cats see in it."

Milly frowned, "It doesn't seem fitting for a bridegroom to spend his wedding night in a tree." She murmured.

"Hey this was your idea," Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right," Milly said frowning. She was feeling a little bad now. "Do you want a blanket?" She asked

Adam glanced at her, "No thanks." He then turned away and closed his eyes.

Milly chewed on her lip, "Adam?"

Adam didn't open his eyes, "Hm?"

"I don't want what happened today to happen again. I want to trust you. Can I trust you?" Milly asked a bit rushed

Adam opened his eyes, "Sure you can."

"Did you really want to marry me?" Milly asked quietly.

Adam leaned forward and grabbed her hand gently, saying, "Sure I did. Real bad. I knew you were a hard worker and that you could handle life up here. Of course with the blond flowing hair and a figure that a man is not supposed to notice, I counted myself really lucky."

Milly smiled slightly and squeezed his hand, "I know how things are with your brothers, you being the head of house and all. I would not want you to lose face. All things considered, maybe you better come back in."

Adam grinned and basically jumped through the window onto the bed, breaking it with a loud crack. Milly started laughing and soon Adam joined her.

In the room next door, all six younger brothers enchanged glances with grins on their faces, all having heard the loud sound.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't you like girls?

**This is a short one, sorry.**

The brothers woke up the next morning to delicious smells filling the house. It was around 6 AM and Ephraim's eyes snapped open and he said excitedly, "Bacon!"

Caleb sat up in the bed next to Ephraim's and exclaimed, " It's Milly cooking!"

Frank got up and grinned, "Adam must have told her what was what."

All six brothers got up quickly, eager to eat the breakfast their sister had made. They were all in their long underwear that served as their pajamas. But something was wrong, their clothes weren't where they had left them the night before.

"Where's my shirt? Where're my pants?" Frank yelled grabbing Ben's shirt.

"I'm looking for my own!" Ben yelled back.

"All I have are my boots," Gideon said holding them up.

Suddenly a soft voice called from outside the door, "Good morning my brothers!" Milly called. The brothers stopped yelling and looked towards the door. Milly continued, "If you are looking for your outside clothes they are out drying on the line. I am in before and got them. I couldn't get your inside clothes though so I'll take them now please."

The brothers were startled, "Our underwear?" Daniel asked confused.

"The winter underwear that you're sleeping in. You can just wrap a blanket around yourself. You might as well hand it over, cause you aren't getting your breakfast till you get all cleaned up and shaved." Milly said

"Where's Adam? I want to talk to Adam!" Frank yelled unhappily.

"He is out plowing. He had his breakfast more than an hour ago." Milly said getting a little fed up. She waited but the boys were silent. "Now do I get that winter underwear or do I have to come in there and take it off of you?" She yelled rolling up her sleeves.

Gideon started to get undressed but Ben stopped him, "Don't. She wouldn't dare."

Milly scuffed, "Oh wouldn't I?" She gently pushed on the door and quickly all six men pushed back on it.

"Alright. Alright, you win." Ben said sighing. Milly grinned happily.

She went downstairs and heard all the commotion of the boys cleaning up. Voices drifted down the hall saying,

"Hand me that blanket there...Oh, that's a wash rag!"

"Frank you smell bad."

"Gideon stop looking!"

Milly smiled to herself as she started to serve breakfast. One by one the six handsome young appeared in the doorway wrapped in blankets, all looking clean and fresh. They all sat quietly until she placed a plate of pancakes in front of them, and Frank reached for one.

"Hey!" She yelled. Frank dropped it looking scared. She then smiled, "You want to eat?" She said gently. Frank nodded, smiling.

She sat at Adam's spot at the front of the table and lead them in grace. They then started to eat politely and with manners! Milly smiled and got up to pour them some fresh coffee. "I didn't know last night that I had married into such a handsome family. You are mighty good looking boys, every last one of you. What are you doing hiding behind those whiskers? Scared some girl will run off with you?"

All the boys just looked very uncomfortable. Milly frowned, "I don't understand. Don't you like girls"

Gideon frowned, "We have barely ever seen one."

Milly frowned, all the brothers looks super uncomfortable, "If it makes you that uncomfortable we can talk about something else."

Caleb sighed, "The thing is Milly, My brother's and I don't really know how to act around girls." Milly frowned as he continued, "We used to into town and drink with the townsfolk. But then the place got busted up!" He yelled glaring at Frank.

Frank just shrugged guiltily.

Milly just smiled, "Well, you all have a big sister now. And I am gonna make sure you all know how to court girls! In a month there will be a social dance, then a fair and a barn raising!"

The six brothers looked very excited. "Let's get to work!" Daniel yelled. The brothers jumped up and ran out. Milly just smiled and followed them, they had a lot of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6: The Social Dance

The next month passed quickly. Milly taught the boys how to be gentlemen, how to dance, and how to charm women. Adam was mostly a pain in the butt, but he did help a little. Milly soon began to love her little family, the six brothers were super sweet and were always willing to help her with the housework. She soon began to see that the boys would be the perfect matches for some of her friends back in town.

The day of the social dance was a warm day in June. The sun was shining on Liza's skin as she held onto her suitor Zeke's arm. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress and had blue ribbons in her hair. She was very happy, but she wanted to get away from the boring man next to her. She really didn't like him, but her parents wanted her to be married soon.

She had been planning her escape when she noticed a wagon roll past her and her family. There were six very attractive men in the back in bright clothing, much nicer than the drab colors that the town boys wore. She let go of Zeke's arm to go follow them but he soon grabbed her arm, "Hey where are you going?" He asked in a sad voice.

Before Liza could come up with an excuse, Alice and Ruth ran past them. They were both yelling in very unladylike manners, "Oh Milly! Milly!"

Liza grinned happily, "Milly is back!" She cried as she broke away from him, running to join the six girls who had gathered around the wagon.

Ruth jumped up and hugged Milly. "It's so good to see you!" She then locked eyes with a tall young man with sparkling blue eyes. He was very handsome.

Caleb found himself staring at the pretty young girl in front of him. He had never seen such a pretty sight.

Milly smiled knowingly, they would be perfect for each other. They were both such bookworms and they loved sweets. "Caleb this is my dear friend Ruth. Ruth this is my brother Caleb.

Caleb smiled widely, "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am. Would you mind showing me where to put this delicious pie that Milly made for the dance?"

Ruth smiled sweetly, "Of course."

Caleb hopped out of the wagon and gently helped her down, offering her his arm just as he had been taught. She then led him off to the sweet's table, where Milly was sure that they would bond.

Dorcas saw the tall and quiet brother with a bucket of fruit in his arms, "Hello there. I'm Dorcas."

The tall man looked down at her and smiled softly, "I'm Benjamen Pontipee." He said standing confidently.

Dorcas smiled, "If you'll follow me, I can show you where to put that fruit."

Ben smiled, "That would great. Thank you." He stepped down from the wagon and they went off together, unaware of the hateful eyes following them.

Milly knew that Dorcas would step up to talk to one of the boys, but the younger girls who need a push. "Girls. Would the rest of you help us with our things?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course Milly!" Sarah said jumping forward. Adam was about to hand her a jug of cider when the jug was swept into one Frank Pontipee's arms.

"I can't let a little lady like you heft something like that!" Frank said grinning dashingly.

"Sarah this is Frank," Milly said smiling at them.

Sarah had already fallen for Frank's killer smile.

"Won't you follow me?" She said cheekily, surprising everyone.

"To the ends of the earth," Frank replied smoothly as she took his arm.

Martha sighed and stepped forward, as Daniel jumped out of the wagon with a basket of bread. "Daniel this is Martha," Milly said, a little nervous, knowing that these two were complete opposites.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Do follow me." Martha said formally, walking off as Daniel followed her like a lovesick puppy. She was a no-nonsense kind of person and didn't waste time.

Alice shyly stepped up, her eyes locked on Gideon. He slowly climbed down, nothing in his hands. "Can I show you to the table?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Alice just nodded and they walked off, looking at each other the whole time.

Liza watched them go but then heard a smooth tenor voice from behind her. "Excuse me miss?" She turned and found herself looking up at the last brother. He was breathtaking, his wavy red hair complementing the forest green shirt he was wearing. She smiled at him.

He held up the last pie in his hands, "Would you mind showing me where to place this?"

Liza smiled at him, "I would love to." He offered her his arm and they went off together.

Adam and Milly watched the six couples for a second before Adam spoke, "You knew who was going with who didn't you?" Milly just smiled and shrugged, making Adam laugh and kiss her cheek.

Ephraim was amazed by this beautiful girl. Her shiny hair and mesmerizing eyes drew him to her.

"Is this your first social?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"Yes, Ma'am. My brother's and I don't get off the farm much." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, no need for the formal stuff. My name is Liza May." She said with a wave of her hand.

"That's a very pretty name. I am Ephraim Pontipee." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, oh this is the dessert table," Liza said gesturing to the long table filled with cakes, pies, and many many other delicious treats. Ephraim gently placed Milly's pie on an open spot. "I made that cake there," Liza said proudly pointing to a large cake with a lot of fruit.

"It looks amazing. I can't wait to try it." Ephraim said looking at it happily. Liza found herself grinning at that.

They soon fell into easy talk. Ephraim told Liza about the family farm and his family and she told him about the town. She also told him about her love of music and books. He told her about how he loved to woodwork and build things.

Liza was very surprised when he asked her about herself and didn't just talk about himself like the town boys did. He actually seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. She was very taken by him.

Ephraim couldn't believe how much he was talking. This girl made talking easy and she managed to break his shell. He was cracking jokes just to make her giggle and loved listening to her stories.

Liza soon pulled him over to her mother and father to introduce them. This surprised her father, she normally hated him talking to her suitors.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Ephraim said shaking his hand with a firm and strong handshake.

"Likewise." Mr. May said smiling at his daughter as she smiled up at this young man. He only wanted to have his beloved daughter happy.

Mrs. May smiled at the two young people. The young man was very handsome and she already liked him.

The four of them talked for a little bit about Ephraim and his family. They were eventually joined by Frank and Sarah who looked very happy together, as Sarah clutched Frank's arm cheerfully. It was clear to the May family that the rumors that went around the town of the Pontipee boys being uncouth and impolite were totally wrong.

The picture perfect day soon came crashing down for the couples. Fiddle music had filled the air and the girls' suitors from town came to collect them. None of them were very amused by the Pontipee's actions and were ready to mark their claims on the girls.

Liza had dragged Ephraim to the dance floor happily but he had been shoved aside by Zeke and looking around she saw it happen to all the other brothers. She frowned and hissed at Zeke as they started to dance, "Why did you do that?"

"Your mine. He shouldn't be with you." Zeke growled threateningly

"You are one of four going on five suitors that I have. I would hardly call myself yours." She said, purposely stepping on his feet. His grip loosened on her and Ephraim pulled her to him, whisking her away to dance.

Liza was soon laughing and smiling with the handsome redhead. She was passed back and forth between her suitors. She was always happiest in Ephraim's arms though.

Soon all the young men were performing tricks and acts of strength, showing off for the girls. The town boys were rather frustrated with the Pontipees' always beating them. Liza stood with Ruth as they watched Ephraim and Caleb do flips across the dance floor

As the music began to end, Liza was roughly yanked into Zeke's embrace. She sighed as the song finished. Zeke kissed her cheek, his beard cutting her skin slightly.

She soon broke away and made her way back to her family and Ephraim. Her father and the young man seemed to be talking seriously. She heard to end of their conversation as she approached, Ephraim was saying, "Yes sir, I understand. Thank you very much."

All three of them smiled as she came towards them and Ephraim gave her a side hug. "What were you all talking about?" She asked with a smile

Mr. May grinned, "Well I just gave Ephraim permission to-"

"Actually sir." Ephraim interrupted, "I wanted to ask her."

Liza's parents looked surprised at this. Most boys wouldn't care what Liza thought, they just wanted a wife.

"Ask me what?" Liza questioned looking up at Ephraim.

"I got your fathers permission but I wanted to ask you as well." Ephraim took a deep breath before continuing, "Liza. I may have just met you, but I can already tell how special you are and how sweet and kind you are. I really want to get to know you better and I would love it if I could formally court you."

Liza's mouth dropped open, no boy had ever asked her this before, "I would really love that." She said with a smile before jumping into his arms. Ephraim grinned and spun her around. Cheers from the other brothers could be heard but the couple just ignored them, they were just grinning at each other.

Ephraim had definitely moved faster than his brothers but most of them were getting along well with the girls and their families.

Frank had charmed his way into the Kine's hearts. Sarah's mother and older sister loved him immediately upon seeing him. Frank was tall and handsome and very sweet to Sarah. Mr. Kine and Sarah's little brother Damion didn't like him at first but after seeing him perform his tricks, and beat every town boy in arm wrestling, they grew on him.

Caleb was hated by sight by Eliza Sanders, Ruth's sister. She knew that he would end up taking away Ruth to marry her. On the other hand, Mr. Sanders liked the young man very quickly. He could tell that Caleb and Ruth were a good match. This thought was only confirmed when he saw the two of them eating pie together and talking about books.

Gideon was very nervous to talk to the Elcott's. Alice talked very lovingly about them and he knew that she was an only child. To his surprise, the preacher and his wife were very kind to him. They could tell he was scared but they thought he was sweet. The only thing they didn't like was that he seemed interested in their daughter. They thought that at 16 she was still too young to have any suitors. Gideon would have a tough time convincing them otherwise.

Daniel was rather frustrated by the end of the dance. The Halby family liked him very much, they laughed at all his jokes and were impressed at his strength. Unfortunately, the one person who didn't take to him right away was the lovely girl herself, Martha. She was very serious and just looked annoyed at his jokes. It frustrated Daniel and he tried to make her like him but she kept leaving him to go be with Jeb, her suitor.

The brother who had the worst time was Ben. Dorcas was very taken by him. But her family hated him as did her fiancee Nathan. To be fair, they had good reason to. But Ben wasn't going to give up, he really liked Dorcas and her crazy personality. He hoped to get to know her better.

All too son it was time to go home. The boys said goodbye to the pretty girls, Ephraim giving Liza a quick kiss on the cheek. They climbed into the wagon and set off home with waving and promises to come to the fair in a few weeks.

As the drove home, Milly asked if they had had a good day. Ephraim just grinned and said, "The best."


	7. Chapter 7: The Fair

The next few weeks passed very slowly for the Pontipee family. The boys missed the sweet girls they had met very much. They were looking forward to seeing them at the town fair soon. But they still missed them and threw themselves into their work to distract themselves from the pain.

Milly worried about her brothers. She knew that they were sweet on the girls but they seemed depressed, Ephraim especially. He was talking even less than normal. It was a little scary.

But at long last, the day of the fair arrived. It was like someone had flipped a switch in the boys. They were running around happily, getting ready, and causing mischief. Best of all, Ephraim was being just as loud as his brothers.

Eventually, they were all dressed in their best clothes, with freshly shaven faces, and clean nails. Milly was very proud of how far they had come.

Soon the family wagon pulled into the town square where the fair was being held. The brothers got out happily. Adam helped Milly down as well.

Ephraim was looking around in awe, there were so many people. Suddenly a green blur ran past him and into Frank's arms. Ephraim turned to see Frank hugging Sarah tightly. He smiled and saw Benjamin and Caleb slip away to go find their girls. He waved goodbye to Milly and did the same.

He walked through the square looking for Liza or her parents. He eventually spotted Liza in a green and purple sundress standing between two young men chatting happily. Ephraim felt his heart sink a little, he knew Zeke, Henry, and John were also Liza's suitors but he didn't know these two. A happy voice broke him from his thoughts,

"Ephraim!" Liza called before rushing over to hug him. Ephraim grinned and hugged the girl, "I missed you." She whispered to him.

The two young men followed her over, both smiling. "So you're the guy my little sister won't shut up about." One of them said sticking his hand out.

Ephraim smiled, noticing Liza blush, "That would be me. Name's Ephraim Pontipee." He gave the man a strong handshake.

"William May, this is my little brother Charles." The young man said, he was very tall, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like Liza. He was 25 and a doctor in town.

"Our sister really likes you," Charles said throwing an arm around Liza. He was the odd sibling out, at least looks wise. His hair was darker and he had blue eyes. He was 21 and he worked as a police officer for the next town over where he lived with his wife Jessica.

Ephraim smiled, "The feeling is definitely mutual." He said smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him. She looked so incredible and he had missed her so much.

The two brothers smiled. Liza was very important to them, they didn't like any of her other suitors but so far, they liked this guy.

Charles suddenly shoved Liza and yelled loudly, "LAST ONE TO THE POPCORN STAND HAS TO EAT A LIVE FISH!" He took off running.

Liza just glared and hiked up her skirts running after him, yelling as well, "No fair! Cheater!" She soon disappeared after her brother into the crowd leaving Ephraim and Will behind.

Ephraim just looked shocked, he couldn't move. This was a different side to the sweet girl, and it was a little intimidating.

Will just laughed, "Ignore that. Charlie and Liza have always been like that. She once had to jump into the lake outside of town in the middle of February."

Ephraim just chuckled, "Somehow, that isn't that shocking to me. She is very spunky and I bet too stubborn to turn a challenge down, "

Will just laughed, "That is very true. Come on, we should go save Char"

The two young men set off across the fair. They talked about Ephraim's family and their farm. Will told Ephraim about Liza and the May family. Will soon found himself laughing and having a blast with Ephraim. He would be totally fine with him courting his sister.

They soon found the younger May siblings. Charles was holding a live fish in his hands, looking disgusted, while Liza laughed loudly.

Will clapped his brother on the back while Ephraim slipped an arm around Liza. "So I'm guessing you won Liza?" Will said with a grin.

"Only cause she cheated," Charles mumbled.

"We never set any rules," Liza said shrugging

"You set a goose on me!" He exclaimed glaring at her

"Elizabeth Rose May!" A voice exclaimed

The four young people turned to find Mrs. May standing there looking horrified "Did you race your brother?"

Liza just shrugged. "It was his idea. I wasn't about to eat a live fish." She said defending herself.

Mrs. May then turned to her son, "You were gonna make her eat a live fish?" She said looking rather done

"Would you rather I made her jump off the roof again?" Charles said with a grin

Mrs. May just sighed and looked at Ephraim, "Hello Ephraim, sorry about these three"

"That's perfectly alright Mrs. May." Ephraim said above William's protests of "Hey! what did I do?" Ephraim actually loved Liza's family. Her brothers reminded him of his own idiot brothers.

After meeting Liza's brothers, Ephraim decided to introduce her to his brothers. They walked around a did something different with each of his brothers and occasionally their girls.

First, they found Daniel by one of the street performers. He was with Martha's father and they were laughing about something, probably one of Dan's dumb jokes. Ephraim happily introduced his twin to his lover.

"So you're the famous Liza? I'm Dan, the better-looking twin." Dan had said with a wink. Ephraim just smiled and rolled his eyes.

It only took Dan a few minutes to see how taken his brother was with this girl. He was talking so much and always grinning at her. Dan also saw how sweet and kind she was.

After talking to Dan, Ephraim and Liza found Sarah and Frank sitting under a tree together. Sarah was braiding flowers into his hair, but Frank didn't seem to mind. Liza and Sarah were best friends and had spent a lot of time talking about the Pontipee boys, Sarah immediately launched a million questions at Ephraim while Liza began to cheerful talk to Frank.

Liza was listening to Frank talk about Ephraim's dog back at the farm when she noticed how tense Ephraim was. She frowned, Sarah was usually super quiet and sweet but she was talking very loudly and quickly.

"Hey look! Ice cream." She cried suddenly grabbing Ephraim's hand and pulling him away. "Bye guys!" She called over her shoulder.

She quickly pulled him behind the church, "Are you alright?" She whispered gently cupping his cheek

Ephraim smiled at her, "I am now. " He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. Liza hugged him tightly.

Suddenly she heard giggling and her dear friend Alice pulled a young red-haired boy behind the church.

Ephraim looked up and frowned. "Gideon?" He exclaimed. Liza looked at the young boy, this must be another brother.

"E-Ephraim! We were just- going to..." The young boy trailed off turning bright red.

Liza just chuckled and made herself visible to her friend, "Hi Alice." The young girl just squeaked and turned even redder.

Ephraim and Liza just exchanged amused looks. The younger two were so nervous they didn't even think about the fact that they had caught the older two holding each other.

Ephraim smiled, "Gid, this is Liza. And you must be Alice." He said smiling. The younger girl just smiled weakly as Gideon scratched his head nervously

"We'll let you two get back to it," Liza said with a wink as she pulled her lover away from the blushing teens.

As soon as they were in front of the church they burst out laughing. "Did you see how red they were?" Liza exclaimed giggling

"They were so scared!" Ephraim said holding his stomach.

They were so busy laughing together that they didn't notice Mr. May walk by with a smile, or Zeke glare at them, or even the two figures sneaking up on them.

Suddenly, Benjamin jumped onto Ephraim's back. "What's so funny?" Liza almost screamed before Dorcas hugged her.

"Ben! Get off!' Ephraim exclaimed struggling against his older brother. Ben jumped down and chuckled.

Dorcas smiled, "Which brother are you?" She asked sweetly,

"Ephraim. And you must be Dorcas?" He asked rubbing his shoulder in pain,

"In the flesh." She said with a grin, before that grin fell, "Gotta run." She slipped away quickly, Ben following her silently.

A blur ran after them, Liza suddenly gasped, "Crap." Ephraim frowned following her gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder

'That's Nathan. Dorcas's fiancee." Liza said watching him chase Ben and Dorcas.

"She's engaged?" Ephraim said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Did Ben not say?" Liza asked looking back at him

"Ben isn't really a talker," Ephraim explained

Liza then giggled, "You are one to talk Mr. Pontipee. According to Frank, you never talk unless you are around me."

Ephraim just smiled and hugged her. "I still have two more brothers for you to meet." He said changing the subject

They quickly went and found Caleb and Ruth by the ice cream stand. Ephraim bought himself and Liza each a cone before they stood around and talked. Caleb and Liza got along very well. They were both pretty sassy and had a great argument about chocolate ice cream before Ruth dragged Caleb off to go find her sister.

Finally, Ephraim led her over to the Sander's Resturant where Adam and Milly were sitting in the shade talking.

"Hey Adam, Milly," Ephraim called. They both looked and smiled at the couple.

"Hey, Eph. Who is this?" Adam asked standing up,

Liza subconsciously leaned into Ephraim, this man was a little scary. She knew that he was Milly's husband and Ephraim's brother but there was something off about him. She also didn't like how he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

Ephraim smiled, not noticing her distress, "This is the women I am courting, Liza May. Liza this is my eldest brother Adam."

'Pleased to meet you." Liza forced herself to say.

Milly then got up and gave Liza a hug. Liza smiled and hugged her back, she had missed Milly so much.

Ephraim smiled at them, he then was struck by a thought, how much he wanted Liza in his family. He knew he wanted to marry this girl.

A little while later, Ephraim and Liza were talking with Martha and her suitor Jeb when Ephraim made an excuse of having to talk to Ben and slipped away.

He began walking down past the vendors selling all sorts of things. He suddenly saw what he was looking for, a jeweler. He looked through what they had and then he saw it.

A gold ring with a green gem on it. It was perfect. He looked at the price and smiled, he had just enough money saved up to buy. He quickly purchased it and hurried back to his lover.

The rest of the fair passed without incident, Liza and Ephraim shared their first kiss as fireworks went off over the hilltops. Ben avoided getting killed by Nathan. Caleb and Ruth got to eat, so they were happy. Frank and Sarah officially started courting with the permission of Mr. Kine. Gideon and Alice did get caught kissing behind the church but it was only by Adam so they were fine. Martha and Daniel still weren't getting along, even though her suitors even liked him.

As the evening winded down, Ephraim pulled Sarah aside and asked her for a favor. She happily agreed and soon the Pontipee's said goodbye and left.

A few weeks later, Ephraim founded himself knocking on the front door of the May's house in the middle of town. He had ridden in to see, not Liza, but her father, mother, and brothers. He had actually made sure Liza wouldn't be there, thanks to Sarah.

He was soon sat in front of four members of the May family, he had even sent a letter to Charles to get him there that day.

He took a deep breath and began the speech that he had prepared, "Look. I know I haven't known Liza long and she hasn't known me very long either. But I love her. She is so special, she is smart, kind, funny, and just all around amazing. I honestly can't imagine not being with her. I do want to marry her, but I can not and will not do so without each and every one of your's permission, including Liza."

William just grinned, "Man I knew it. How could I not give you my permission? You make my sister so happy."

Charles chuckled, "Dude even if I said know she would still do it. Even so, I say yes. "

"Of course you can!" Mrs. May said hugging him.

Ephraim hugged her back and then turned to the one he saw most nervous about, Mr. May.

Mr. May was studying him closely, "I got to say. I don't want Liza to get married. Never the less if she doesn't marry you it will just be someone else, and I like you. You treat her well, continue to do so alright?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you all." Ephraim said grinning and shaking each of their hands. They stayed and talked for a few minutes, before saying goodbye, "I was never here!" He called over his shoulder as he mounted his horse. Will nodded and waved goodbye for shutting the door.

Ephraim rode out of town with a grin on his face, unaware of Zeke Johnson's hateful eyes watching him and vowing to kill him before he got a chance to marry Liza May.


	8. Chapter 8: The Barn Raising

Ephraim sat in the back of the wagon staring at the box in his hand. He had spent two weeks carving the little wooden box that held the precious ring that he was going to propose with. He was so ready and so scared at the same time. A voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts,

"You know, shouldn't Miss Liza have to ask me permission to marry you? You know being your big brother and all." Daniel said with a grin from across the wagon.

"By five minutes, older by five minutes," Ephraim muttered as he stuck the ring in his pocket. They were on their way to the last social event of the year, a barn raising for the Smith family. It would be the last time most of the brothers would see their girls till the spring. Ephraim was gonna make sure Liza was coming home with him though.

The wagon pulled up to the farm. There was a giant house and the foundation of a barn along with many people. The energy reminded Ephraim of the social dance, fiddle music playing and tons of food.

Daniel hopped down from the wagon. He was a little stressed out about today. He knew today was his last day to win over Martha Halby. Everyone in her life loved him, even her two other suitors, but she seemed to not be able to stand him. He couldn't figure out why at first but after talking to Milly about it, she told him that maybe he wasn't serious enough for her. So today Dan was going to try to dial back the jokes a bit.

Dan walked through the crowd, looking for a member of the Halby family. He saw Margaret Halby first, she was Martha's younger sister. Dan walked over to the 15-year-old and smiled saying, "Good Day Miss Halby."

The young girl turned and smiled, "Hi Daniel! Martha was wondering if you were coming."

This surprised Daniel and he raised his eyebrows, "Really? She was?"

Margaret just winked and smiled, "You didn't hear it from me." She said cheekily before running off.

Daniel frowned at this new information, surely this was just a prank. Either that or Martha was wondering if he was coming so she could avoid him. Today is going to be interesting.

Dan continued his search for the family. Eventually, he saw Martha by a tree, he smiled and walked over. "Good day Miss Halby." He said politely, smiling slightly.

Martha glanced at him slightly, "Mr. Pontipee." She greeted stiffly

"How are you today?" He asked leaning against the tree. Martha looked a little surprised by this, he usually started things off with a joke. She frowned before muttering a reply,

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

Dan smiled slightly, "I'm doing alright. Just happy I get to help out the Smith family and help build their new barn." He looked across the yard as he said this.

"Your really excited to come to do work?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dan chuckled, "Sure I am. Gets me off the farm and I get to help my neighbors by doing some good. Bible says Love thy neighbor as thy self."

Martha just stared at him, Daniel sure was full of surprises today. She would have guessed that he didn't even know what the Bible was. "What's wrong with you?" She blurted out before blushing.

Dan frowned, "Pardon?"

Martha took a deep breath and continued, "You talking about the Bible, and not telling any jokes. It's not like you."

Daniel smiled weakly, "I thought it might make you like me better...Milly says I'm not serious enough for you..." He trailed off

Martha sighed, "Never change yourself for another person Daniel." She shook her head and walked away to go find Jeb. She was very confused, she had always thought that Daniel was attractive but he was never serious enough for her. But she never expected him to change for her. What was so special about her anyway? She just needed to forget about stupid Daniel Poontipee.

Daniel watched the girl he loved walk away and sighed. Why were girls so complicated? All of his brothers were getting along with their girls, why couldn't he?

Just then, he heard some yelling from the other side of the yard. It sounded like Ben! Dan took off running toward the yelling, trying to go help.

He found his brother in front of the house. Ben was clearly in a pickle, Nathan Starffon was standing in front of him yelling at the top of his lungs. Ben had Dorcas behind him, staring at Nathan calmly.

"I've had it with you Pontipee! She is a taken woman and you are butting into things that aren't any of your business!" Nathan yelled, his knuckles were bloody. This confused Dan as Ben looked totally fine.

"What happened?" He mumbled to Frank as he walked up to him and Sarah.

"Nathan hit Dorcas," Sarah mumbled looking upset. Frank slid an arm around her as they watched the scene unfold. Dan looked over to see that Dorcas's face was bloody.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? She is marrying me!" Nathan yelled at Ben

"Lady can change her mind." Ben just said simply

"Still doesn't give you a right to try to court her!" Nathan growled cracking his knuckles

"Doesn't give you a right to hit her either," Ben said glaring at him. This made the crowd that had gathered cheer.

Nathan just glared at him angerly

Suddenly Mr. Smith stepped forward, "ENOUGH!" Both of the fighting men looked towards him, "Now boys. Both of you need to cool down, a lot. Let it go." He said sternly.

Ben frowned before turning and walking away. Nathan kicked at the dirt for going the other way.

Dorcas stayed still, looking after Nathan before turning and watching Ben walk away. SHe looked conflicted, she knew in her mind she should follow Nathan but her heart was yelling to follow Ben. Frank frowned and walked forward and gently took her arm, "Hey let's get that face checked." He said just as gently. Dorcas nodded and allowed him to lead her to Milly.

Milly frowned as they walked towards her, she had already gotten some medical supplies from inside. Dorcas sat down at one of the picnic tables and Milly looked at her face gently, and said in a low voice, "You need to sort this out hon."

Docas looked down before nodding, "I know."

Milly started to clean her wounds gently, cleaning the blood off of her face. She worked quickly and quietly.

Halfway through cleaning the wound, Adam slipped away. He came back a few minutes later followed Ben who looked really upset.

Ben knelt next to Dorcas, "You okay love?" He asked gently. Milly silently pulled Adam way to give them some privacy.

Dorcas sighed, "I'm sorry." She said sadly

"Sorry for what. You didn't ask him to hit you." Ben said taking her hands gently.

"I know but he is my fiancee. I really need to sort this sort this out." She sighed. Ben leaned up and kissed her cheek gently

"Do what will make you happy. I will support you either way." He said. Dorcas smiled at him and gently kissed him. Ben happily kissed her back before pulling away, "Now what do you say we get something to eat?" He asked.

"That sounds excellent," Dorcas said with a grin. They got up and hand and hand went over to the food tables.

A little while later, Mr. Smith called everyone together, "Thanks for coming out today everybody! To thank Y'all and to make things more interesting, we are gonna put a wager on this. There will be four teams of seven. Whichever team gets their side up first will win our prized goat Annabelle!" Mrs. Smith proudly held up the goat

Milly's eyes light up and she turned to Adam, "Oh we could so use her on the farm!"

Adam grinned, "What do you say, boys?" He asked turning to his brothers. They all nodded to show that they were in.

"Got a team of seven here Mr. Smith," Frank called out.

"That's the Pontipee team! " Mr. Smith called out. The town boys all grinned evilly, after the row with Nathan it had added fuel to the fire of the anger at having their girls stolen from them.

The seven girls all sat a table ready to watch their men work.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Mr. Smith called.

And they were off. The Pontipee's worked together so well. They hardly had to talk at all. They just knew what needed to be done and who had to do it.

"Come on Caleb!" Ruth called happily, the six other women smiled at her. Ruth had no other suitors besides Caleb and had never seemed interested in men before she had met Caleb. Plenty of other men liked her but she paid them no mind. It was nice to see her care about someone and anyone who had seen them together knew, that Caleb was crazy about her.

They watched the strong men put up the barn, staring at them lovingly. Suddenly Gideon yelled out in pain.

They all looked over to see him holding his hand and apologizing to Jeb, "Sorry. My fault, I shouldn't have put my hand there." Milly smiled, proud of him for not starting a fight.

Alice frowned, "I hope he is okay." She said trying to move so she could see Gideon.

Just then Caleb cried out in pain, holding his toe.

"Are you alright?" Ruth called over to her lover.

Caleb just smiled lovingly at her, "I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe." Ruth frowned, unconvinced.

Liza frowned, something fishy was going on.

Suddenly Sarah stood up and yelled, "Mark did that on purpose!" Frank was on the ground holding his head. Martha pulled Sarah down shushing her.

Just then Adam rushed at Nathan, "You did that on purpose!" He yelled. Ben was also on the ground, bleeding from his head. A hammer sat next to him. The twins grabbed Adam before he could jump Nathan.

"We don't want to start anything," Gideon said shaking his head.

"We promised Milly," Frank added

"Milly turned you all into a bunch of Mama's boys. They are trying to kill you and you are saying sorry for living. You all are a disgrace to the Pontipee name." A board fell on the twins head, knocking them to the ground. "Serves you right. I hope they break your necks" Adam called before sulking off

The work continued with a Pontipee brother getting hurt every few moments. They never fought back though, only apologizing for getting in the way.

Suddenly Zeke hit Adam over the head with a board. Then Frank's redhead temper then showed up to the party, "What'd you do that for? He hasn't done anything to you." He then punched Zeke across the face.

Fighting broke loose across the whole barn. Townsfolk vs. the Pontipee brothers. You couldn't even see who was winning. Gideon got flipped out of the barn but he rushed up to sides and jumped back into the fray.

Liza's eyes widened as she heard the wood cracking and suddenly the barn came down onto of everyone. When the dust cleared only the Pontipee's were left standing. Almost all of them cheering, Ephraim was the only one who wasn't.

Ephraim was on his hand and knees looking for something, he found it and shoved it back into his pocket.

Liza tried to look to see what it was but all she saw was a small box. She then caught his eye, he looked very regretful. She started to move forward when the mayor of St. John's stood up and called out.

"In light of what just happened. I decree that the Pontipee family is hereby banned from our town! You will have to go to Gaithersburg two hours north of here."

Liza's eyes widened as she looked over at her lover to see him getting pulled away by Milly, who was crying. He couldn't be banished, she would never see him again!

Ephraim let Milly lead him back to the wagon. He sat in the back, feeling dizzy and sick. He pulled out the ring box and stared at it. Well, that had done it.

He could never marry Liza May now.

As the wagon pulled away, Benjamin looked back to try to get one last look at his love when he saw Nathan hand the Mayor a stack of cash. He had paid the mayor to ban them.


	9. Chapter 9: Sobbin' Women

**Sorry, this one isn't the best, I skipped over the kidnappings a bit because they were all the same except Liza's.**

Miserable. The Pontipee brothers were totally miserable.

It had been a month since the barn raising. One month since they had last seen their girls. One month of being totally and completely miserable.

Milly worried a lot about her brothers. They weren't themselves at all.

Frank's temper, which had cooled down a lot thanks to Sarah, was back and worse than ever. He yelled and fought with everyone, including a door that closed on his finger. This caused everyone to avoid him and made him mad that everyone was avoiding him.

Ben also seemed mad all the time. He would be fine most of the time but then he would just snap and yell at whoever made him mad. He spent most of his time out in the barn and only talked to Milly and Caleb.

On the outside, Caleb seemed okay. He mostly kept to himself and read his books, which was normal. Milly didn't even notice that anything was wrong until she saw his eyes all red and puffy one morning. He missed his sweet girl so much and the thought of never seeing her again was killing him.

Gideon was clearly trying to stay strong. He avoided the topic of the fight and of Alice. He left the room whenever it was brought up.

Dan surprisingly seemed okay. He told Milly it was because Martha never really was close to him in the first place so why should he be upset over something he never had. And yet, Dan would have his moments where his smile just seemed fake or his eyes looked like he was going to cry.

Now, Ephraim, Ephraim was in the worst shape. He had totally shut down. No one had heard him say a word in over a month. He would often just sit and stare at the ring box and try to wipe away the tears running down his face. He was broken.

Milly had no idea what to do. She knew they were missing the girls but after being banned from town, she just wanted to make her brothers happy again.

One day, Milly was walking around, bringing the brothers their lunches. She walked up to the barn where Ben was working when the snow started to fall. It looked lovely out. She walked over to Ben and smiled.

"Hello, Benjamin." She greeted cheerfully

"Hey, Milly." He mumbled

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She said looking across the snowy yard.

"Not to me, it's not. I've seen too much of it. I'm getting out of here." Ben said bitterly

"You are leaving? I don't know what we would do without you. We would miss you so" Milly said sadly

"There are plenty to tend to the farm without me." Ben spat out before turning back to his work.

Milly walked out of the barn feeling awful, she wondered to where Adam was milking the cows and paused.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked sensing his wife's unhappiness.

"Benjamin says he is leaving. He said it's the winter but I know its not that. He misses his girl, they all do!" She spoke sadly

"I'm not sure why they are missing those girls. They hardly knew each other." Adam said chuckling

'But if one goes then another will and another!" Milly cried.

"Alright alright. I'll talk to them." Adam said gently putting a hand on her back to calm her.

That night Adam walked into the barn to find all his brothers, moping around like lovesick pull cats.

"If y'all could just see yourselves." He said with a chuckle. His brothers looked up at him sadly. "You all have been moping around for the last month. If you are so sweet on those girls go marry them!" Adam said like it was some new brilliant idea.

"Sure." Ephraim said, surprising everyone, "Just go marry them. Simple as that."

Dan nodded in agreement, "They wouldn't let us marry them in a thousand years."

Adam looked down at the Sabine Women book in his hands. "A thousand years huh? Why don't you do like those Roman's did with the Sabine women or sobbin' women or whatever they're called."

"What are you talking about?" Gideon said confused.

"These Roman's were in the same fix as you. They were opening up new territory and women were scarce. So what did those women do? They went down and carried off some Sabine women!" Adam explained.

"The Roman's? Are they the ones who settled up north of here?" Frank asked. All the brothers chuckled.

"No Frank. Those were the Mormons." Caleb said shaking his head, amused.

"This was in olden times. It really happened." Adam said waving his hands about.

"Are you suggesting we kidnap the girls?" Dan asked with a frown.

"Sure! But being in Oregon and god fearing territory, you'd have to carry off a parson along with them." Adam said.

The boys looked unconvinced. So Adam started to explain his master plan. About how the girls would want to come anyways and how the Sabine women had wanted to stay with their captures. Eventually, the boys agreed.

They grabbed their rifles and blankets. Ephraim also made sure to stick the ring box in his pocket.

So they headed out, sneaking into town quietly. Adam parked behind the church and whispered, "Hurry now and be quiet about it, or you'll have a rifle up your nose."

The boys all ran off, eager to see their girls and to take their brides.

Benjamin walked towards Dorcas's house. She was sitting on the front porch with her little sister, reading aloud. He stopped for a second to listen to her.

"Little red riding hood was walking through the forest. When all of a sudden the big bad wolf appeared. He wanted to carry her off into the-" Dorcas stopped suddenly and jumped up. "Why Benjamin!" She called happily rushing towards him.

Ben threw the blanket over her head and the tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. He then started to run.

Dorcas's little sister watched in horror and called out for her dad, "Papa! Papa! The big bad wolf got Dorcas!"

Ben ran as fast as he could back to the carriage.

Ephraim was walking along the main street, trying to figure out what to do. He really didn't want to kidnap Liza but he also did want her to come back to the farm and marry him. Before he could decide what to do, a voice called out, "Ephraim?!"

A pair of arms wrapped around him and he turned to see the most beautiful sight of all, Miss Liza May. He grinned and without a word kissed her gently.

She pulled back, "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here to get you!" Ephraim said smiling.

"Me? What?" Liza frowned.

"Before the fight, I got your father's and your brother's permission to marry you. I was going to ask you that night but we got banned." Ephraim slid onto one knee and continued, "I love you. I can't stand being away from you. Please run away with me and marry me." he opened the ring box and showed it to her.

Liza stared at him in shock "You can't be serious. Runaway?"

Ephraim nodded, "I love you and I can't live without you. I've been a mess without you but they won't let us be together. Please." He whispered the last word, a tear slipping down his face.

Liza was conflicted. She loved Ephraim so much but leaving everything, including her family, to be with him? This was crazy... Well, Ma always said love made people crazy.

"Okay. Let's do it" She cried wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. Ephraim held her close, trying to pour as much love as possible into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he slid the ring onto her finger. "Come on." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. He quickly led her back to the wagon. They were the first ones back.

Adam raised his eyebrows at her coming willingly but didn't say a word. Ephraim sat in the way back and pulled her into his arms, setting her in his lap. He wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm and kissed her cheek.

Liza heard a scream and looked up at Ephraim in concern to find that he wouldn't meet her eye. "What was that? And why are we waiting?" She whispered. She got no answer from her fiancee or his brother.

Frank snuck around the side of Sarah's house. He heard voices coming from the front. He saw one of Sarah's suitor's Carl standing in front of her. He stayed quiet and listened to them talking.

"Come on Sarah. Be a sport. One kiss." Carl was begging her. This made Frank's blood boil. He had been Sarah's first and only kiss so far, and he intended it to stay that way.

Sarah chewed on her lip but sighed, "Fine. But close your eyes." They both closed their eyes and Sarah stiffly and slowly leaned forward.

Frank hit Carl over the head, knocking him out. He tossed him to the side and yanked Sarah to him. He kissed her deeply, holding her close to him.

Sarah relaxed into his arms. She pulled back and opened her eyes, a smile on her face, "Why Carl that- FRANK?" She cried in shock.

Frank then tossed the blanket over her head before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He tried to be as gentle as possible.

Sarah began to beat on his back, trying to get him to put her down.

Caleb was climbing over the fence into the yard of The Sander's Resturant, he wondered over to a window and peeked in. Ruth was baking, bending over the oven. It smelled amazing. Caleb's mouth was watering from the smell.

He examined the window where she would put whatever she was baking. It was rather large and already open enough for him to pull the small girl through. He just hoped that it would work

He watched as she came over to the window and placed a pie on the sill. She leaned out a lot, perhaps enjoying the cool November air. While she was leaning out, Caleb jumped forward and grabbed her arms, roughly pulling her into his arms.

He tossed a blanket over her head, ignoring her screams, and carried her bridal style out of the yard. He had to cover her mouth to keep her quiet as he hurried back to the wagon.

Liza watched in horror as Frank rushed to the wagon with a bundle in his arms. "Frank put me down!" She heard a voice cry. It was Sarah.

'What are you doing?" She cried out trying to stand. Ephraim pulled her back as Frank jumped in, sitting next to them and adjusting Sarah in his arms.

He was covering her mouth but Frank uncovered Sarah's head to let her see. Sarah's eyes widen in horror to see Liza there.

Liza was about to say something when Ephraim covered her mouth with his hand as well. He was very gentle but he held her to his chest, not letting her move. Her muffled protests made Adam laugh.

Liza couldn't believe that Ephraim was letting his brother do this. Kidnapping girls? Would this have been her fate had she told him no to running away?

Liza was broken from her thoughts by Ben plopping down across from them with Dorcas over his shoulder. He adjusted her so she was in his lap. Were all the brother's doing this tonight? Stealing the girls they once called dear?

Tears started to fall when she saw Caleb climb into the wagon with Ruth. She looked so small and scared in his arms.

All four girls were wrapped in blankets with the men covering their mouths to stop them from calling for help. All four of them were now crying and struggling to get free.

Adam was getting impatient, "Where the hell are Dan and Gideon?" He snapped.

More tears came as Liza realized that Martha and Alice were also being kidnapped as well. She then had to remind herself that she was here of her own free will. Ephraim hadn't kidnapped her. But she kept thinking, would he have?

Dan was really annoyed, this girl was going to be the death of him. He had found Martha pretty quickly but she had been inside Jeb's house for a long time now.

He was kneeling next to the front porch, well hidden, just waiting. He wanted her to just hurry up.

After that seemed like a year, the front door swung open and Martha came out. She was wrapped in a large coat, shivering She walked quickly, wanting to get out of the cold.

Dan waited till the door closed and rushed behind, throwing the blanket over her and hoisting her into her arms. She screamed and struggled but he covered her mouth and cheered running back to his brothers.

He climbed up onto the wagon but only counted five brothers, "Where's Gideon?" He asked sitting next to Ben.

Adam sighed and jumped down running off.

He found his little brother meowing outside the Elcott's backdoor with some random man sneaking up behind him.

Adam sighed and knocked the guy out just as he was about to attack Gid. "Hurry up!" He snapped

Adam walked away and heard Gideon meowing faster and louder. He sighed but then heard a girl scream and he smiled.

He ran back to the wagon and jumped into the driver's seat, snapping the whip. Gideon jumped on with Alice in his arms and they were off.

Liza heard yelling of the townfolks as they rushed out of town and she subconsciously leaned into Ephraim. She was mad and scared but she didn't want him to get hurt.

Caleb looked around the wagon and frowned. He had a pit of dread growing in his stomach. All the girls were crying and trying to get away. The boys had uncovered their mouths now that they were out of town.

"Why?" A small voice said. Caleb looked down at the small girl in his arms. She was crying, breaking Caleb's heart.

He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He didn't know how to answer her.

What the hell had they done?


	10. Chapter 10: Stand behind your man

The sound was deafening.

The snow falling over the side of the mountain with such a roar, the clear white clean snow, all 13 people in the Pontipee's wagon stopped and stared at it.

The avalanche was blocking echo pass now, the only way to the Pontipee Farm from St. John's. The girls were stuck until the spring.

This soon sunk into the young girls, and they stopped struggling and cried. Liza was the only one of crying, she was still in a bit of shock.

She kept her eyes on the pass as Adam drove them back to the farm. She was shivering as they got closer to the farm, being a lot higher in the mountains. Ephraim wrapped her tighter in the blanket, trying to keep her warm.

Liza looked around at the six other women in the wagon, the ones who had been kidnapped.

Dorcas was leaning into Ben, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Ben was rubbing her arms. Liza then noticed that she was only wearing a thin nightgown. Dorcas was only still on Ben's lap because she was too cold to move and because he was warming her up. She was crying a bit but was mostly just too cold to care.

Ruth had pushed off of Caleb's lap and was curled up hugging Alice. They were both crying very hard. Gideon sat next to them, not really noticing. Caleb, on the other hand, looked very upset and guilty.

Martha was also off of Daniel's lap. She was currently grabbing snow off of the passing tree's. That snow was then going onto Dan's head.

Sarah was crying into Frank's chest. She was too upset to push him away. She was scared to death.

The brothers were just talking and cheering. Not really noticing how upset the girls were.

Liza felt awful for her friends but she wasn't mad at Ephriam. He couldn't control his brothers.

The wagon started to slow and Liza looked up at the farm.

It was gorgeous, the clear white fields, the large house and barn, and the snowy trees. She fell in love with it very quickly.

All the girls, except Liza, began to jump out of the wagon, yelling for Milly. They all began to run to the house.

Milly suddenly appeared on the front porch, eyes wide in confusion.

" Milly help!" Martha cried

"We've been kidnapped," Ruth said unhappily

Alice rushed into Milly's arms, crying.

While they did this, the boys climbed out of the wagon. Ephraim lifting Liza down as well.

"What have you done? You take these girls back at once! AT once, you hear?" Milly said angrily to the boys.

The girls were huddled behind Milly, except Liza who stayed by Ephraim's side. Martha just raised an eyebrow at this.

"We can't!" Ben said happily.

"There was an avalanche! We have to wait till spring!" Caleb yelled.

"What kind of men are you? A bunch of wild animals?" Milly cried out in horror

"Naw. They are just young pull cats in love. That's all." Adam said, slapping Frank on the shoulder.

"Milly I want my mother!" Alice said, crying, she was shaking from the cold and the shock.

Gideon stepped towards her, glancing back at his brothers. "Alice, please don't cry. I'm sorry. It was the only way I would get to marry you."

Alice just ignored him, clinging tighter to Milly.

Gideon's face then turned a little pale and he turned to his brother, "Um...Adam? I forgot to get the parson." He said, obviously scared.

All of his six older brothers glared at him and began to yell at the same time.

"Damn it!"

"You had one job!"

"Seriously Gideon?"

"What the hell?"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Milly just began to move the girls into the house, murmuring to them to try to calm them, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

Ephraim gently nudged Liza forward, "Go on." He said gently

Liza followed the girls into the house, ignoring the stares from everyone. She was almost inside when Adam and Milly began to argue. She stopped and turned around to listen.

"This house is for the girls! You won't set one foot in it while they are here! You all will sleep in the barn with the rest of the animals. Now go! I am ashamed of you." Milly said, crossing her arms over her chest as she blocked the steps up to the house.

"This will all be fine. The boys and I will get a parson up here somehow. Maybe we can go down to Gaithersburg." Adam said, trying to keep calm.

"You think those girls would marry them now?" Milly spat out bitterly, "When I think of those poor girls families, sick with worry. Not knowing what happened. I can't stand to look at you!"

"Now Milly, you should stop before you say something you don't mean," Adam said, starting to get mad.

"I haven't even begun to say what's on my mind!" Milly cried in anger.

"God damn it! You come in here, telling my brother now to talk, how to eat, how to look and how to think. Making sissy's out of them. Soon they won't be able to go to the outhouse without you showing them how!" Adam yelled

"I'm only showing them how things are done. Besides they don't seem to mind, Adam." Milly said, looking a little scared now.

"Well, either way. I am still head of this household. The boys and I are staying in the house where we belong." Adam said stepping forward.

"No Adam!" Benjamin yelled. This made Adam stop and look at his brothers, who all began to talk at once.

"Milly is right," Frank said.

"It wouldn't be proper," Caleb added

"Leave things be," Daniel said.

'Adam calm down," Gideon begged.

"Leave things be? Well isn't this a fine how'd you do?" Adam said with a chuckle. The brothers just looked at each other. Adam sighed, "Fine! If that's what you want. Then that's what you can have. But as for me? I'm getting out of here!" Adam declared.

He then turned and marched up to the house, pushing past Milly and Liza. He went in and slammed the door. The girls inside screamed.

Adam soon came out with a gun and his bag.

"Adam just wait for a minute," Ben begged as Adam began to saddle his horse

"Listen to your brothers," Milly said.

"last time I listened to my brothers, I ended up getting married. I would have been better off with a hired girl!" Adam yelled.

Liza glanced at Milly to see tears streaming down her face. Adam continued,

"My pa worked himself to death before Gideon could even walk. I never once saw my mama cross him! You weren't here for anything. Where were you when our barn burned to the ground? Where were you when the twins nearly drowned? Where were you the day that mama died?" Adam sighed and turned his back, but he continued to talk, "I never went to the socials because I was too busy making sure the boys had clothes so that they wouldn't freeze! You don't understand how hard growing up was for us. But the one thing that our mama taught us was that women always stood behind our men!"

And with that, Adam mounted his horse and left.

Liza gently took Milly's arm, "Let's go inside." She said gently. Milly wordlessly went inside.

Liza glanced back at Ephraim, he had stayed quiet through the whole ordeal. He smiled slightly at her, "Go on." He said gently, "It's late. You should get some rest."

She smiled and nodded, "Good night.' She said quietly before going inside.

The next few months are going to be interesting.

 **Sorry I didn't really know how to end it. But I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Next chapters will have the big twist (FINALLY) but I can't wait for you all to read it.**

 **If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know. I ave Ephraim and Liza's story in place but if you have any ideas for changing up the other 6, I am all ears.**


	11. Chapter 11: Runaway Bride and Groom

It was a few days after the kidnapping. The girls had settled into their days, cooking and cleaning the house.

Liza hadn't told any of the girls about her engagement and often left the room when they began to trash talk the boys. Most of the girls just thought she was so mad that she couldn't stand to talk about it.

But Martha knew something was up. Between Liza barley talking and Ephraim happily working without a care in the world, something was fishy.

So when Dorcas came up with the idea of pranking the boys, Martha was all in.

It was a very cold day, fresh snow covered the ground. Liza was outside for the first time in days. She was getting wood from the woodpile. She was walking back when she heard someone yell and two voices laugh. She just sighed, she knew that the boys were probably pranking each other, they did that a lot.

But then she heard two more screams and water splash. She rushed around the corner to see Ephraim and Daniel covered in water, with Sarah and Martha holding empty bowls out of the top floor window, laughing. Ruth was leaning out a first-floor window laughing as well. Caleb was laughing too, covered in snow.

Liza frowned, "Are you okay Eph?" She asked gently. Ephraim whirled around to face her and grinned. He was shaking from the bitter cold but this was the first time he had seen her in days and he had missed her.

"I-I'm fine." He said, his voice shaking from the cold.

Liza glared up at Martha and Sarah. " The hell you do that for?" She asked angerly. Sarah and Martha looked shocked.

"They kidnapped us!" Ruth called over as if to remind her.

Liza glared "I hate to tell you but Ephraim didn't kidnap no one. Pick on the others but leave him be!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at the couple in shock. Liza went over and gently took Ephraim's hand. "I hope your happy Martha, because of you, Daniel and Ephraim are coming inside!" And with that, she started to pull Ephraim inside. Daniel just followed.

"What?! Liza!" Martha yelled before ducking inside.

Liza pulled the brothers inside and sat them in front of the fire, "I'll get some hot drinks and blankets." She said gently.

Martha stormed down the stairs and appeared in the room. "They can't be in here. Milly won't allow it!"

"They'll get sick! It's freezing outside!" Liza snapped.

"They deserve it!" Martha yelled. Daniel looked at the floor guiltily.

Liza just glared and marched into the kitchen.

Just then, Milly came in and frowned when she saw the boys. "Why are you in here? And why are you wet?"

"Ask Martha," Daniel said, warming up his hands.

Milly then turned to Martha, "Well?" She asked.

"Liza brought them in." Martha just said like a child. This really wasn't like her at all.

Liza then appeared in the room with blankets and mugs of coffee. She gave them to the boys, wrapping one of the blankets around Ephraim.

Milly glared at her, "Will someone just tell me what happened?"

Liza sighed, "Sarah and Martha dumped ice cold water on them while they were outside. They got soaked and I brought them in so they wouldn't get sick."

Sarah and Ruth were now in the room. Sarah pipped up, "Yeah. After you claimed Ephraim didn't kidnap you."

Milly just stared at Liza. "What do you mean?"

Liza glanced at her fiancée. "The night that everything happened, Ephraim asked me to come with him. He asked me to elope with him. I said I would and come back with him."

Ephraim then spoke up, "I didn't force her into anything. I never would."

Milly frowned at them, "This is insane! Liza, do you really believe him? If you had said no, he would have carried you off as well!"

Liza frowned at Milly. " I thought that at first but then I remembered who this was. Ephraim Pontipee is one of the sweetest, kindest, smartest men I know. He would never do something like this."

Milly frowned, "I thought that about all of them though. You are being ridiculous Liza. Absolutely ridiculous."

Liza glared at her friends, "Why? Because I want to marry a man that I love? A man that loves me for who I am and not just because I'm a woman?"

Martha frowned in worry before trying to explain, "How do you know he really loves you? All the boys were claiming that and look what happened."

Ephraim then stood up, "I would never do something like that and I think you all know that. I love Liza and nothing any of you say is going to change that!"

Milly frowned, "Even if you do love her. Y'all can't elope like this! Come next spring, we will take the girls back to town. Then you can ask permission from Liza's family. Although considering the fact that they probably believe you kidnapped her, I doubt they will be too happy."

Liza just frowned at Milly. "Now Milly, Ephraim had-"

"That's enough. I want these boys out of the house and I don't want one more word from you Liza May!" Milly snapped.

Ephraim just sighed and left the house, Daniel following as well.

That argument was the first of many that Liza would have with the girls. She would let them talk about the other men but the second anyone mentioned Ephraim, she started yelling.

Soon the other girls just tried to avoid her. Liza didn't really mind much, she wasn't really happy with them belittling her engagement and her fiancée.

What Liza did mind though, was Milly making her do all the chores inside. It seemed that Milly wanted to keep Ephraim and Liza away from each other. Liza hadn't even seen Ephraim in weeks.

One fight changed everything though. It was a cold December evening, just a few days before Christmas. The girls were sitting down to dinner. Dorcas had made chicken and potatoes.

After grace, Liza quickly dug into her food, eager to get away from everyone.

Sarah was slowly forgiving Frank and felt bad for Liza, so she tried to talk to her. "Don't you just love Christmas time Liza?" She asked cheerfully.

Liza was in a particularly bad mood that day, having burned her arm pretty badly that morning making breakfast. This caused her to snap back, "Sure. Gotta love being forced apart from your fiancée and locked in a cabin."

Martha frowned, "Hey now! Sarah didn't do anything!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! Leave her alone!" Dorcas added.

"Then leave me alone!" Liza said in retaliation.

Milly sighed, "Liza, this nonsense has gone on long enough. You are usually a smart girl, why are you hung up on a kidnapper like this?"

Liza paused, "How many times do I need you to tell you, girls? Ephraim didn't kidnap me! I willingly came to the farm!"

"And how many times do I need to tell you that you had no choice? He just made you think you did!" Milly yelled.

Liza then stood up, "Just because you are mad at Adam, Milly, doesn't mean you can take it out on Ephraim and me!" She regretted that as soon as she had said it, but she still meant it.

Milly gasped and slapped her friend.

Liza held her cheek in shock. She quickly left the room. She rushed out the front door and headed to the barn.

She heard Ruth and Sarah calling after her but she ignored them. She pushed the door to the barn open.

The barn had two levels. The bottom floor had piles of hay, a table with some chairs, and a bunch of farm equipment. The second floor was where the boys slept, it was covered in hay and blankets.

Liza slammed the door shut behind her. All of the brothers were seated around the table. They all jumped at the loud noise and looked over at her.

Ephraim jumped up, looking scared. "Liza? What's wrong?"

Liza just rushed into his arms, starting to cry. He held her closely before frowning at the red mark on her face.

"Love, who hit you?" He asked gently.

"Milly." Was all Liza could say.

Ephraim frowned before glancing at his brothers. They all looked shocked that Milly would do this.

"Why did she hit you?" Dan asked gently.

Liza didn't reply, just buried her face in Ephraim's chest. She felt so upset, her friends didn't believe that her fiancée truly loved her.

Ephraim glance at his brothers and gently pulled Liza over to a far corner of the barn. He sat down in a pile of hay and pulled Liza into his lap.

He held her close, holding her bridal style with her head resting on his shoulder. He gently wiped her tears away.

They sat like that quietly for a few minutes before Ephraim spoke up,

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

Liza sniffed and sighed, "The girls keep telling me that you don't love me and that you only asked me to make me feel like I had a choice."

Ephraim frowned, "I would never! I love you more than anything in the world. I would never do anything to make you hurt or unhappy."

Liza smiled slightly at that, "I know. I love you too."

"But why did Milly hit you?" He asked

"I might have said something about her only being mad at us because she was mad at Adam," Liza admitted.

"Liza..." Ephraim sighed.

"I know. It wasn't proper. I was out of line. But Milly has been keeping me locked in the house, away from you." She said unhappily.

Ephraim frowned, "That's why I haven't seen you at all?" He had been kind of worried about her. She basically disappeared after the prank incident.

Liza sighed and nodded. She snuggled deeper into his arms.

They sat for a few minutes longer before Liza got the courage to admit something.

"I don't think Milly wants us to get married." She said

He chuckled, "That's obvious."

Liza sighed, "No. I think she might lie to my parents next spring to keep us apart."

Ephraim frowned, the gears on his brain turning. "What if we don't wait till spring?" He asked

Liza frowned, "As much as I would love that. There is no way. The pass is closed and nobody on the farm can marry us."

Ephraim smiled slightly, "Gaithersburg. "

"Come again?" Liza asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a small town on the other side of the mountain. The parson there married my ma and pa! We could go there and be married." Ephraim said with a grin.

"How? Milly would never let us go." Liza said frowning.

"We run away. Tonight." Ephraim was starting to get excited.

Liza frowned, "Are you serious?"

"Definitely. I love you Liza, and I won't let anyone or anything stop us from getting married." And with that, he gently kissed her.

"It's so snowy though. How would we get there?" Liza asked pulling back.

"We'd have to go on horseback. We can sneak out tonight. Bring a couple days worth of clothes. I'll meet you at the front porch at 2." Ephraim decided.

Liza looked at the man in front of her. They were really going to do this. They were going to run away.

A little while later, Liza slowly made her way back to the house. After she and Ephraim came up with a plan to run off, he had cleaned up the mark on her face and told her to go get some sleep.

She was scared to go back in. She felt a little bad about what she had said. She slowly pushed open the door.

All the girls were sitting on the sofas in the living room. They all turned and looked at her as she came in.

"What?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Where on earth did you go?" Martha exclaimed.

"Tennessee," Liza replied sassily.

Martha just glared at her, but Liza paid her no mind. She just marched upstairs to the room she shared with the five other girls. She shut the door and sighed.

Liza went over to the bed that she was using. It was in the corner of the room. It had a dark blue blanket on the bed.

She sat down and sighed. She loved Milly and the girls but they just didn't get that she and Ephraim were really truly in love.

She set to work. She packed the few clothes that she had made and Milly had let her use. She put them in a flour bag that Ephraim had given her. She then shoved her nightgown and a pair of shoes in the bag. The bag was then shoved under the bed.

Liza then dressed in her warmest clothes and went to bed. She knew that the other girls coming to bed would wake her, and she needed at least a few hours of sleep before the adventure started.

Out in the barn, Ephraim was also preparing. He packed his clothes and a pair of rings that he had made from some scrap metal. They weren't much but at least they would have rings.

He then saddled his horse, also packing some blankets and food. He fed the horse and gave it plenty of water. Surprisingly his brothers were all too busy complaining about missing the girls to pay him any mind.

After he finished he walked over and joined the conversation.

"Just lemme out! Lemme see her!" Daniel was moaning.

"How can we live like this?" Frank complained

"We just have to make it through the winter," Ben said

Ephraim just rolled his eyes. His brothers were a bit dramatic.

Ephraim climbed up the ladder into the loft and laid down. He was too excited to fall asleep, which was a good thing, seeing as he had to be up soon aways.

Two AM finally came. Liza quietly got out of bed, grabbed her bag and snuck down the stairs. She put on her boots, her coat, and her gloves. She quietly opened the front door and went outside.

Ephraim was standing there with a horse. He had several bags tied to the horse and blanket in his arms. He was dressed warmly, ready for the journey ahead of them.

"Morning." He whispered to her as she went over to him. Liza smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and gently picked her up, setting her on the horse. He tied her bag to the horse and jumped up behind her.

He reached around her and grabbed the reins. He kicked the horse's side, and they were off!

They left the farm and set off down the mountains. Liza was tired and soon fell asleep in Ephraim's arms.

He didn't mind though. He held her close and kept the horse moving.

They made quick time, making it to Gaithersburg in only a few hours. Ephraim pulled up to an Inn and shook Liza gently.

"Love. Wake up." He whispered.

Liza mumbled and soon opened her eyes, "Did I fall asleep?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah. It's okay though. Look we are here." He hopped down and helped her off the horse.

Gaithersburg was a big town, much larger than St. John's. There were serval churches and inns.

Ephraim tied up the horse, grabbed their things, and they went inside.

It was very early, a man was asleep behind the counter and a lady was at a fireplace, cooking something.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Ephraim called.

The lady looked over in surprise. "Oh howdy. You two are up early." She remarked coming over to the counter.

"I've heard that's the case on wedding days," Ephraim said with a smile.

The lady grinned, "Oh are you two getting married?"

"That's the plan," Liza said with a grin, hooking her arm through Ephraim's.

"We would like a room now, just so we can have somewhere to put our things," Ephraim said

"That is fine. How many nights would you like to stay?" the inn lady asked.

Ephraim looked at Liza and thought, chewing on his lip. "I'd say maybe 4 nights. Don't want to go home till after Christmas."

The inn lady nodded and wrote that down, "It will be 2 dollars a night. Breakfast and dinner are provided."

Ephraim nodded and handed her the money for the four nights.

The lady wrote some stuff down and led them down a hall to a small room with a large bed. "This is your room." SHe said, giving Ephraim the key.

Liza went in a looked around, "This is nice!" She said with a grin.

Ephraim put down their things, "Nothing but the best for you."

Liza looked at him and grinned, "I can't believe we are finally getting married!"

He grinned and pulled her close, "Finally." She smiled and happily kissed him.

They spent the next few hours just sitting around and enjoying each others company.

They soon were getting ready to go to the parson's home. Liza put on her best dress, a pale purple dress with green ribbons in her hair. Ephraim put on his nice green shirt and his Sunday trousers.

Hand in hand, the couple made their way down the road to a small white and red house next to a church. Ephraim knocked on the door. An elderly man opened the door.

"Excuse me, sir, would you happen to be Father James?" Ephraim asked politely.

The man nodded, "That would be I. What can I help you young folks with?"

"My name is Ephraim Ponitpee and-" Ephraim started.

The parson's eyes went wide and he cut him off, "As in Catherine and David Pontipee?"

Ephraim smiled, "Yes sir. I am their son, well one of them."

"I married your parents around 30 years ago. How are they?" He asked

Liza glanced at Ephraim, who swallowed, "Um, they both passed away."

The parson frowned, "Oh. I am terribly sorry."

"It's alright. Pa passed away 18 years ago and Ma died 13 years ago." Ephraim said with a frown.

"God rest their souls. They were fine people. Now, what did you and this young lady come here for?"

Ephraim's frown suddenly turned into a grin, "We would like you to marry us."

The parson's eyes went wide, "I would be honored."

He led the couple inside and stood them in front of his fireplace. He quickly got his bible.

The couple exchanged vows, rings, and then as they held each other's hands tightly, Father James pronounced them man and wife.

Ephraim quickly pulled Liza close and kissed her. She happily returned the kiss. They pulled apart and grinned at each other.

Liza was smiling bigger then she ever had before, she was finally Mrs. Ephraim Pontipee!


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

**yikes, almost four months? School really caught up with me and so did work. I'm going to try to update more and get back to the story as soon as possible.**

The men and women stood around the living room in the Pontipee house. They were arguing very loudly about what to do about Liza and Ephraim disappearing.

"We need to go find them!" Daniel was yelling at Ben, who wanted to just wait.

"I made them mad, just wait for them to come back on their own," Milly begged Frank, who was planning on going to find them.

Daniel, Frank, Martha, Sarah, and Dorcas wanted to take action and go find the missing couple. They felt that the two of them were just being stubborn and needed to be brought back.

On the other side, Milly, Ben, Ruth, Gideon, Caleb, and Alice wanted to just wait. They knew that the two lovers were mad about being kept apart and just needed time to cool off.

Ephraim and Liza had disappeared four days prior. The family had spent all of Christmas arguing and yelling and still couldn't come up with a compromise.

Daniel had never been apart from his twin for this long before. This was making him super stressed out. He really cared about his brothers, especially Eph.

Martha had been shocked by how he was acting. She never expected the prankster brother so be so open about "mushy" feelings, as he put it.

The young adults had woken up a few days before to find that two people were missing.

 ** _THE DAY BEFORE:_**

Martha frowned as the girls sat down for breakfast. "Where's Liza?" She asked. The girls just glanced at each other.

"I haven't seen her," Alice admitted

"Maybe she went out to the barn again," Dorcas suggested.

Milly just sighed and stood up, "I'll go get her."

Milly went out to the barn and pushed the door open. The boys waved at her.

"Where's Ephraim, and Liza?" She questioned.

Ben shrugged, "Ephraim was already gone when we got up. He is probably out in the fields."

Daniel then frowned, "Wait, Liza? Is she not in the house?"

Milly shook her head, "No one has seen her all morning." She began to wring her hands nervously.

"Someone better ride out and get Ephraim," Ben said.

Frank quickly went to saddle a horse but then froze, "Um, Milly? Ephraim's horse is gone. And the plowing horse is still in here."

This made everyone super worried.

Caleb sighed "Maybe he just took Willow out instead. Go check.' Frank nodded and quickly went out to find his big brother.

Milly walked back to the house and began to look around. "Liza!" She called.

Martha came to the door, "Was she not out there?"

Milly frowned "No. Ephraim hasn't been seen today either."

This made Martha frown. Surely they didn't do something stupid.

The whole rest of the morning was spent looking for the couple. They didn't find anything.

It was only when Ruth discovered that Liza's things were gone, that everyone knew something was wrong.

Daniel checked, and sure enough, Ephraim's stuff was mostly gone as well.

Milly just sighed when they told her, "They probably ran off because they were mad at me. I just hope they don't do anything disgraceful."

"I'm sure Liza wouldn't," Martha reassured Milly.

 _ **PRESENT DAY:**_

As everyone continued to fight, they didn't hear the front door open.

Liza and Ephraim were unnoticed as they came in. They just watched the fighting for a minute.

Ephraim shut the front door, getting everyone's attention. Everyone jumped and looked to the door in shock.

Milly pushed past everyone and hugged the couple tightly. Daniel followed close behind, hugging his brother happily.

"Where on earth did you go?" Milly demanded, pulling back from hugging Liza.

Liza glanced at Ephraim before answering, "Gaithersburg."

Martha frowned at her friend, "You didn't do anything did you?" She questioned.

"We got married," Ephraim said casually.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time

Liza chuckled, "We didn't want to wait till the spring."

"This is amazing!" Sarah said hugging her best friend.

Daniel hugged his brother again, "Congratulations!"

Milly looked surprised but even she couldn't help but grin.

The group crowded around the couple with mixed reactions.

Some were super excited, others looked unimpressed, but Alice just looked confused.

"Who married you? Most parsons wouldn't marry a couple they didn't know." She asked the couple.

Ephraim smiled weakly, "His name was Father James."

His five brothers froze. Milly glance at them.

"Did he remember them?" Ben asked in a shaky voice. Ephraim nodded.

Sarak frowned, "Who is Father James?" She asked

"He married our parents back east, helped get them settled out here," Daniel replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe he married you two," Caleb said in awe

Everyone started talking and soon Milly pulled Ephraim and Liza aside, "I owe you both an apology,"

Liza frowned, "We owe you one as well,"

Milly just smiled weakly, "No you don't. You were right, I took my anger at Adam out on the two of you. I knew Ephraim would never hurt you and I know you are smart enough to know what is best for you. I should have never stopped you from seeing each other. I'm sorry."

Liza hugged her now older sister, "Oh Milly I'm sorry too. I acted like such a child. I said stuff that was out of line and acted like a fool."

Ephraim smiled at the two of them as they hugged.

Maybe things would be alright after all.


End file.
